<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rentboys by sciencefictioness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473750">Rentboys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness'>sciencefictioness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rentboys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Trans Jesse McCree, established mcgenji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is off-white, pristine vinyl siding and a neatly trimmed lawn, just like the photos had shown.  There were a couple of things the pictures hadn’t shown, though, most notably the pride flag mounted on a small pole at the end of the walkway.  It blows gently in the breeze, the familiar rainbow of colors unexpected. Genji and Jesse share a look, then both glance back at the yard.</p><p>There’s a truck in the driveway with a flatbed trailer hitched up to it, full of old appliances and dusty furniture.  The trailer’s metal ramp is unfolded onto the concrete, and there’s a man walking up it, carrying what looks like an old clothes dryer.  It’s enormous, and bulky, and he carries it up the ramp and sets it down like it weighs nothing at all. His muscles flex, and he’s sweating, but that’s the only indication that he’s throwing around heavy furniture with staggering ease.</p><p>He’s definitely older.</p><p>They’re both staring as the man lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe sweat off his face.  His abdomen is obscene.</p><p>“Is this the right house?”  Jesse hears himself ask, almost forlorn.  Genji nods in a daze without bothering to glance at his phone again.  </p><p>“This is definitely where we need to be."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rentboys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rentboys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Jack rarepair day!  Drug use is all offscreen/referenced, they just wanna smoke some weed man.</p><p>Shoutout to the darkwatch folks and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedfingers/pseuds/crookedfingers">crook</a> specifically for their contributions to this piece.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suburbia sprawls out in every direction, sliding past their windows as Jesse takes them further and further away from the familiar bustle of downtown.  They pass well-maintained lawns and quiet cul-de-sacs; there are more trees here than Jesse has seen in months living in the inner city. Bushes, and flowers, and actual, honest-to-god grass.  The neighborhood is nice— too nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closer they get to their destination, the more suspicious Jesse gets.  They spent most of the weekend driving all over, looking at whatever apartments and duplexes they could find in their price range.  There aren’t a lot of places available that Jesse and Genji can afford, especially on such short notice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everywhere they’ve been has had something glaring wrong with it; the apartments are in terrible locations, above noisy bars or too close to train tracks.  The duplexes are infested with mice, the harsh scent of ammonia poorly masked by too much floral cleaner. Genji swears there was a bullet hole in the living room wall at the last place they checked out.  Jesse hadn’t noticed, but he wouldn’t have been surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes the middle-class houses with two car garages and mailboxes shaped like animals or painted with sunflowers even more dubious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say this guy’s name was?” Jesse asks, frowning at the next cross street.  They are all named after different trees Jesse has never heard of, blending together until he thinks they might be lost.  Genji taps away at the screen of his phone from the passenger’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morrison.  James? Uh…”  Genji scrolls through the listing again.  “Jack. Jack Morrison. It’s left here,” Genji says, jerking his chin forward.  Jesse hangs a wide left as Genji rereads the ad and makes a disgusted noise. “I still think it’s a bad idea.  You really want to rent a </span>
  <em>
    <span>room </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of a whole apartment?  From a guy with an American flag icon and his actual name as a user ID on a classifieds site?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse squints one eye, face twisting up in grimacing uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not especially, but I do want to have a place to live before we end up out on our asses in two days, and if that’s a basement room in some redneck’s house for a bit until we can find someplace better, then that’s fine with me.  Our apartment ain’t much more than one room anyway. Place looked nice enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji makes a skeptical noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of these pictures are of the house itself, not the room he’s actually renting out, which probably means it’s shitty as fuck.”  Jesse is inclined to agree, but they don’t have a lot of options left at this point. “Straight through the next intersection, and then it should be the fourth house on the right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse eases through the intersection without stopping entirely, in spite of the sign, watching the right side of the road as they get closer.  When he rolls to a stop on the sidewalk he cocks his head, brows raised high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house is off-white, pristine vinyl siding and a neatly trimmed lawn, just like the photos had shown.  There were a couple of things the pictures hadn’t shown, though, most notably the pride flag mounted on a small pole at the end of the walkway.  It blows gently in the breeze, the familiar rainbow of colors unexpected. Genji and Jesse share a look, then both glance back at the yard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a truck in the driveway with a flatbed trailer hitched up to it, full of old appliances and dusty furniture.  The trailer’s metal ramp is unfolded onto the concrete, and there’s a man walking up it, carrying what looks like an old clothes dryer.  It’s enormous, and bulky, and he carries it up the ramp and sets it down like it weighs nothing at all. When the man is finished he heads back down after a broken recliner, hefting it just as effortlessly.  His muscles flex, and he’s sweating, but that’s the only indication that he’s throwing around heavy furniture with staggering ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s definitely older, late forties at least, early fifties maybe.  His hair has gone entirely white, and he’s got scars on his biceps, and at least one on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re both staring as the man lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe sweat off his face.  His abdomen is </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the right house?”  Jesse hears himself ask, almost forlorn.  Genji nods in a daze without bothering to glance at his phone again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>where we need to be,” he replies, and they both climb out of the car and head towards the man, who is glancing at them with mounting curiosity.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” he says brightly, voice rough like he’s strained it somehow.  “Can I help you gentleman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji smiles, licks his lips, and opens his mouth, but Jesse slaps a hand over his chest before he can get any words out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Jack Morrison?”  Jesse asks, and the man nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they tell me,” Jack says, smiling politely.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives them both a brief once-over— they don’t necessarily look like people a landlord would be excited about meeting as prospective tenants.  Jesse is wearing torn jeans and a faded band t-shirt that’s at least a decade old. He’s got on a cowboy hat that’s seen better days, and he can’t remember if he brushed his hair that day or not.  Genji’s hair is brushed but vivid green with black roots showing underneath, nails painted and eyes thick with liner. Too many rings on his fingers, a tank top that leaves nothing to the imagination, and a pair of black leggings with lime green stripes down the side.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They probably still smell like weed.  Jesse looks like a drug dealer, and Genji looks like his customer, but Jack doesn’t seem bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You the guys who messaged me earlier about looking at the room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir, that was me.  I’m Jesse, this is Genji.  Hey, is that your flag over there?”  Jesse asks before he can stop himself, inclining his head towards the pride flag flapping in the wind.  Jack furrows his brows, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in my yard.  Yeah, it’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse scratches his head, Genji watching him with amusement.  Some people put up signs for their kids, or siblings, or friends, though, and Jesse is still curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, is it… for you?  Uh… about? You?” Genji covers his mouth with his palm, eyes glittering like he’s barely holding back laughter.  Jesse flushes hot, and Jack’s expression hardens a bit. He crosses his arms, glancing meaningfully at Genji, then back at Jesse again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s for me.  Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse lets out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, no.  I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji snickers, nudging Jesse’s shoulder with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After looking at your listing, we were worried you might be a Republican,” Genji says, and Jack’s expression twists up in distaste, a half-dozen emotions crossing over it before he settles on pained dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. Christ.”  Jack runs a palm down his face, then shakes himself and gestures towards the trailer.  “Sorry about the mess. I didn’t expect to get a response so soon. Thought I’d have time to finish cleaning things out, but you’re welcome to come down with me and have a look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, yeah.  Let’s do it,” Jesse replies, and Jack waves them forward as he heads towards the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s an entrance on the east side of the house, but I need to do some work on the hinges and clean up back there a little before it’s usable.”  They climb the steps after him, following Jack into a spacious, slightly cluttered living room. The furniture is all mismatched, a handful of different, ugly patterns.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interior door to the basement is in the kitchen.  You’d have free use of the stove, oven, dishwasher, what have you, as long as you clean up after yourself.  You can use the fridge up here, but there’s one downstairs, too. There’s a bathroom down there with a shower, but if you need to use the upstairs one for some reason, I won’t mind.  It’s all lined out in the lease agreement, if you decide you like things well enough. There’s a pool out back. You help me keep the leaves out of it, you can use it as much as you want.  There’s a deck back there too, but if you wanna use the grill, ask first.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack leads them down a hallway and into the kitchen, which is nicer than Jesse expects, considering the cluttered, cozy living room.  There are wide granite counters, appliances that are well used but still pristine, a fridge bigger than any Jesse has ever seen outside a restaurant.  The door to the basement is tucked into a corner near the pantry, and Jack taps the doorknob before heading down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a new knob to put on here, with a set of locks, if you like.  I’d have a key, of course, but I wouldn’t intrude on your privacy unless I needed to fix something down here, and then I’d ask first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They follow Jack down a set of wooden stairs, dust thick in the air.  The basement is huge, and in moderate disarray— Jack is mostly finished cleaning it out, but there is still some old furniture in one corner, and some tools on a set of shelves nearby.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a mess, sorry about that, but I’ll have all this cleaned up by the end of the day.  Bathroom’s over there,” Jack says, gesturing towards a closed door near the bottom of the stairs. “There’s a shower.  Washer and dryer are hooked up, I’ve got my own upstairs so I won’t need to be coming down here for that. The wifi reaches, and it’s real quiet.  I’ve got a couple of area rugs I was gonna roll out over the floor, concrete gets pretty cold sometimes. There’s a copy of the lease application I emailed you on top of the washer.  I uh… I’ll just leave you two here a minute? Let you poke around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack doesn’t wait for an answer, picking up what looks like a small dresser that has seen better days and carrying it up the steps that lead to the backyard.  Genji and Jesse both watch him go, staring at the doorway long after Jack’s gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the place,” Genij says without giving the rest of the basement a single glance.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Jesse says back.  It’s got electricity and internet access and heat and air conditioning.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s got Jack Morrison living upstairs carrying heavy furniture around, biceps as big as Genji’s thighs and a gay pride flag in his front yard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand huddled together over the washing machine filling out the application as Jack drifts in and out to collect things.  It’s several pages long, asking for employment information and a list of the last three places they’ve lived, along with some references and all their contact information.  Genji’s unemployed, but considering what Jack is asking as far as rent and utilities are concerned, it shouldn’t be an issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they’ve finished Jack has emptied the place entirely and is sweeping up dust.  There’s a rolling mop bucket in the corner, already full of hot water and some kind of cleaner.  Jesse walks up, holding the stack of papers out in offering</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all done over here.  Really like the place. Like the neighbors too,” Jesse says, winking.  Jack blinks in what might be confusion. “Should we call you, or?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack takes the papers, glancing over them briefly before gesturing with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks alright to me.  I’ll make a few calls, poke around a bit, get back with you by the end of the day.  Sound good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse and Genji both nod and say their goodbyes, heading back to the car.  They climb in, and Jesse sits back heavily and groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we should check out the other places we have left?  This shit’s too good to be true. As cheap as he’s offering this for?  With a big fenced-in backyard, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pool?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I ain’t holding my breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji sighs, a wistful sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see him pick up that grandfather clock?” Genji asks, looking over at the driveway like Jack will suddenly appear to carry more old armchairs and air conditioners.  Jesse sighs, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure did,” he says, cranking up the car and putting it in drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drive back into the city, and head to their next destination.  There are no more bullet holes, but there are mysterious stains in the carpet that look a lot like blood, ceilings gone black with mold, and wide expanses of unplastered, unpainted sheetrock bulging with water damage.  By the time they head back to their apartment, a car alarm blaring just underneath the window, a child crying from somewhere not quite out of earshot, they are both despondent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji collapses on the bed, just a couple of mattresses laid directly on the floor, arms thrown above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna end up living in a fucking box on the side of the road,” Genji says.  Jesse lays down next to him in the same position, both of them staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We… might end up living in a box, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their current landlord had declined to renew their lease, kicking out all his current tenants so he could renovate the building and jack up the price of rent.  Instead of signing a few papers and being set for the next six months, now they were scrambling to find a place to live before they were evicted in a couple of days.  Jesse had lived in some pretty rough places before settling into work at the garage, but Genji really hadn’t. He’d gone from a charmed life to slumming it with Jesse, disowned by his family with nowhere else to go.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji didn’t regret it— some of their biggest fights had been Jesse wondering if he wouldn’t rather be back there living the easy life, instead of with Jesse in some miniscule downtown apartment with bad wiring and a perpetually broken water heater.  Jesse didn’t ask stupid questions anymore, or at least not often, but he couldn’t help feeling a little responsible for their misery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jesse’s phone rings they both share a look, brows furrowed.  Jesse paws it out of his pocket, then goes wide-eyed at the display.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>J. Morrison, landlord guy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>flashes across the screen, and Genji snatches it out of Jesse’s hands before he has a chance to react.  Jesse lunges for it but he’s too slow, Genji leaning away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!  Jack, hi, hello.”  Genji sits up with the phone pressed to his ear, holding Jesse at arms length with a palm on his face as he tries to grab it.  “Yes, this is Genji. Oh, that’s awesome! Yes! Yes we absolutely would. Thank you so much.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse is still trying to take his phone back as he listens to Jack’s muffled voice on the other end, too quiet to make out the words.  Genji kicks at him, rolling off the bed and up to his feet so he can more easily dodge Jesse’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean.  We’re sort of… being evicted?  In two days? They’re remodeling the place and doubling the rent, kicking everyone out.  If we could go ahead and bring our stuff over tomorrow, it would be great. Only if it’s no trouble, of course.”  He’s using that voice of his, the one that makes Jesse fall all over himself to make Genji happy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji listens to Jack talk some more, eyes lighting up terrifyingly bright, and it seems Jack is no more immune to Genji’s charms than Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some help moving would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’d really appreciate it.  Text us before you head this way?  Perfect. See you then, Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji hangs up, and Jesse tackles him onto the bed, both of them grinning wide.  Jesse kisses him, Genji’s smile a drugging, beautiful thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re such a little shit, we don’t even have any big furniture.  What the fuck is he gonna help us move? A mattress? A shitty coffee table?”  They’d only been in this trash pile of an apartment for six months, and it was only one room besides the kitchenette, too small for anything beyond the barest of necessities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji shrugs, totally unapologetic.  </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can find something free and heavy on Craigslist for him to lug around.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you see his traps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>saw ‘em.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s phone call the next morning wakes them both up.  Jesse isn’t sure what time it is, but from the light shining in through their broken, off-white windowblinds, it’s well before midday.  He squints at the screen, tilting his head to the side so he can talk without getting a mouthful of Genji’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H’lo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s voice is just as rough as it had been the previous day, but there is no trace of drowsiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there!  Thought I’d head that way, if that’s alright?  You guys ready to get started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse and Genji are both sprawled naked on a bed with no sheets, Jesse’s strap on harness laying discarded on the floor where he’d tossed it after fucking Genji the night before, the green silicone dildo still shining with lubricant.  Genji has come dried on his stomach, tacky and disgusting where he hadn’t bothered to shower it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Born ready,” Jesse says, stretching and running his fingers through Genji’s hair to wake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in thirty,” Jack says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, sunshine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jack gets there a half-hour later they are both mostly put together, the last of their belongings shoved into a handful of trash bags.  Most of it fits in their car, piled into the trunk and backseat, but there are a few boxes to load into the bed of Jack’s truck underneath their worn mattresses.  Jack stands in their bedroom, arms crossed, frowning unhappily at the hideous couch they’d picked up off a sidewalk the night before and laboriously dragged up the stairs.  It’s some kind of paisley. Jesse doesn’t know if it was originally brown, or if it is simply brown </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some furniture in storage you can have,” he says somberly, like he’s a doctor giving them a death sentence.  “We’ll let your landlord have this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Jesse says, and they leave it behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The basement is almost unrecognizable when they are finished.  Jesse and Genji’s bed is on a frame now, tucked into a corner of the basement behind a room divider.  There’s a nightstand, and a dresser, as well as a standing metal clothes rack. On the other side of the divider is a leather couch, a couple of holes along the corners like some animal had gnawed it, but otherwise in good shape.  They’d brought their own television, their own coffee table, but the rest of the basement is furnished courtesy of Jack’s storage unit. There are rugs covering most of the floor in a half-dozen different colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d just kept bringing things, insisting that it wasn’t any trouble, and by the time everything is said and done it looks like an actual living room, as opposed to… whatever it was they’d been doing before.  It isn’t going to win any awards, but it is already more comfortable than their apartment had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji is perched on top of the washing machine sipping what’s left of his bubble tea, where he has spent most of the day, watching Jack as he finishes prying a stray nail out of one of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe the couch was better in the center of the room,” he says, looking at Jesse and Jack expectantly, eyes shining.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse shoots him a glare, but Jack is already moving, nodding in agreement as he lifts his end of the couch and waits for Jesse to take the other side.  Genji grins around his straw as soon as Jack isn’t looking, then shamelessly stares while they rearrange it for the fifth time. They settle it into place, Genji watching avidly.  Jack and Jesse have both worked up a sweat, and Jack rubs his mouth on his shoulder, looking around the room approvingly. There are still boxes and bags of their belongings everywhere, but it won’t take long to get that sorted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you’re pretty much good to go.  I’m gonna go take a quick shower. I’ll let you boys get situated down here, but if you need something, let me know.  I’ll be upstairs.” Jack smiles, and gives them a nod. “Glad to have you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad to be here,” Jesse says honestly, Genji nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack heads up, Genji and Jesse both watching him go.  When they finally glance back at each other, Genji smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard the man,” he says, tugging his shirt off over his head.  “Let’s get situated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse carries Genji around the room divider to their bed, shedding his own clothes as he goes before laying on his back on the mattress and spreading his thighs.  He toys with himself, lifting his chin at Genji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your turn to do some work,” Jesse says, sinking his fingers in Genji’s hair and tugging his face down against his cunt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji makes a noise of protest, like he wants to argue, but it is nothing more than vibration as he opens his jaw and licks into Jesse.  The furrow in his brow smooths out quickly— he loves eating Jesse out, and he can’t feign indignance for long. After he comes Genji fucks him, and they lay there for a while afterwards, scrolling on their phones and catching their breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only when they hear soft footsteps overhead that Jesse realizes how loud they’d been.  Jesse lets a breathy sigh, and Genji looks over, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Jack, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse groans, throwing his arms wide and staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s so hot, Genji.  I wanna fuck him so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji huffs a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, me too.”  Jesse holds out his fist without looking, and Genji bumps it somberly.  “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>gonna </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck him,” he says, resolute.  Jesse rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get us kicked out of here.  I’ll be so fuckin’ mad.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji clicks his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t!  I can be patient!  I can be subtle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse gives him a dubious look.  Genji is a lot of things, but patient and subtle are not among them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go out for dinner, cheap burgers and greasy fries, both of them too tired to even consider making something more complicated.  Jack moves around upstairs, his footsteps louder in some places than in others. Jesse can hear him whistling, then singing to himself, before it cuts off abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders if he stopped because they might hear, and is strangely saddened by the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse has to go to work the next day.  The shop gave him a few days off to find a place to stay, but it’s a small operation, and they’ll be glad when he comes back.  He heads to bed early, listening to the quiet trills of whatever game Genji is playing on the other side of the room divider, their television throwing strange shadows on the walls.  It should be hard to relax in a new place, but the anxiety of finding it has worn him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s somewhere new, but Genji is there, and Jesse is exhausted; it doesn’t take long before he drifts to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji doesn’t expect to see Jack the next morning when he wanders upstairs with a half-empty can of coffee in one hand and his favorite mug in the other.  He’s dressed in briefs and one of Jesse’s old band t-shirts, a couple of sizes too big for him, landing high on his thighs. Jesse had left a few hours before, kissing Genji on the cheek before he headed into work, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t go causing too much trouble without me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t intend on causing any trouble at all, not on the first day at least— Genji assumed Jack would be at work— so he almost jumps out of his skin when a voice calls out from behind him as he’s struggling to figure out Jack’s coffee maker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need some help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji startles so dramatically he nearly knocks his mug off the counter, catching it at the last moment and steadying it with both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you scared the shit out of me,” Genji breathes, laying a hand over his heart for a moment as it pounds hard and fast.  Jack smiles sheepishly, palms held up in mock surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.  Thought you heard me coming.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji lets out a heavy breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn’t think you were home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugs one shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my house,” he says, almost apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I guess I figured you’d be at work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Retired,” Jack replies, shrugging again.  “I do a little consulting for some security firms from time to time, but not often.  Mostly I’m kicking around here.” Genji turns to poke at the coffee maker some more, and Jack steps closer.  “Filters are in the cabinet on the left. There’s a little button on the side that you press to open the top, so you can put the water and everything in.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more moments of fruitless prodding Jack reaches around him, pressing at something on the side of the appliance.  The lid pops open, but Genji is distracted by the fleeting contact where Jack is pressed just a little too close behind him before he steps away again.  Jack picks up the can of coffee on the counter as Genji fusses with the filter, looking at the label and wincing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s some decent coffee in that cabinet, too, if you’d like… something that isn’t this.”  Jack sets the can down like it’s sticky, and Genji doesn’t blame him. It’s the cheapest coffee he could find, and it tastes like dirt on a good day, but it’s better than nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to drink something that isn’t this,” Genji says, and Jack pulls down a bag of whole coffee beans and a grinder and sets to work.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jack is finished with the bag Genji picks it up and shoves his nose into the opening, breathing in and letting out an exaggerated moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that smells good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack keeps his eyes locked on the grinder as he turns it on, then spoons some coffee into the filter before clicking the lid shut and pressing the start button.  When he is finished they both stand there, glancing at one another. Jack is wearing faded pajama pants that look like they could have been pulled straight out of Jesse’s laundry, if only they had some holes in them, or were fraying along the edges.  It’s the first time Genji has ever seen him shirtless, and he can’t help the way his gaze drags over Jack appreciatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never seen someone so cut outside of the gym, and even then, Jack wears it better.  There are scars criss-crossing his chest, abdomen, and biceps; they’re intimidating, or they would be, if Genji didn’t have his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, if he hadn’t already spent the previous day figuring out that Jack was incredibly sweet.  He’s definitely ex-military— Genji could have figured that out even without creeping through Jack’s scant social media at two in the morning while he ate hot chips and listened to Jesse snore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack has some chest hair, and a thick trail leading down into his boxers.  Not as much as Jesse, but enough that Genji would enjoy scratching his fingers through it.  He hadn’t meant to be so blatant in his staring, but Jack is blushing a little under his scrutiny, rubbing idly at the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit on the counter?” Genji asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shakes his head, and Genji hops up, perching on the edge of the granite.  His shirt rides up higher; he crosses his legs. Watches Jack’s eyes follow the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So anyway, I’ll leave you to it!”  Jack says, suddenly staring at the floor as he turns and flees the kitchen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his coffee is done Genji puts far too much sugar and milk in it, then sits on the counter sipping it for a while before drifting back downstairs with a smile on his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack is going to be easy, as long as Genji takes his time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji falls into a routine, wandering upstairs and making coffee every day, closer to noon than morning.  He sits on the counter to drink it and waits for Jack to wander in, which he does without fail. They make conversation— about Jesse, how they met, and how long they’ve been together. About how they ended up being evicted.  About Genji’s family, Jesse’s job, and whatever else Jack comes up with to fill the quiet. It’s nice talking to him, nice looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nice being looked at in return.  Jack does his best to be a gentleman, but Genji makes an effort to always be in some state of undress, and he is only human.  Genji wears Jesse’s old shirts with the collars hanging off one shoulder, or perches on Jack’s counter in nothing but sleep shorts and knee high socks.  Jack stumbles over his words sometimes, and Genji counts it as a win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse sees less of Jack, but they still end up hanging out together most evenings, talking about whatever vehicles he worked on that day that gave him trouble, or Jack’s old project bike in the garage.  Once Jesse lays eyes on it and Genji watches the way they light up he knows Jack is fucked, and Jesse is gonna get that beast running whether Jack likes it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have a microwave and a fridge downstairs, as well as a sink, but there’s no counter space or convenient place for their mismatched dishes and cookware.  It all ends up in Jack’s cabinets, shoved in alongside much nicer things, looking even more ragged in comparison. Genji doesn’t cook— it’s safer for everyone that way, and Jesse doesn’t always feel like making the effort after a long day at work.  They eat a lot of fast food and microwavable dinners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve been there about two weeks when they end up in the kitchen heating cup noodles for a third night in a row, and Jack lets out a noise like he’s physically wounded.  Jesse and Genji are both loitering in front of the microwave, and they look over to see Jack standing in the doorway grimacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t watch this again,” Jack says, defeated.  “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>eat that.  I will make you something else.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>else.  Just… god.  Are either of you allergic to anything?” Jesse and Genji share puzzled looks, shaking their heads in unison.  “Alright go… sit down somewhere. If I have to see you eat a damp hot dog out of the microwave or another cup of over salted ramen…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t find out what he plans to do, because Jack trails off, muttering under his breath as he pulls ingredients out of his fridge and cabinets.  Genji meekly puts the unopened cup of ramen back into the cabinet Jack had allotted for them to use and they get out of his way, hovering near the table while he cuts vegetables and rubs seasoning into meat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need some help?” Jesse asks hesitantly, but Jack shakes his head and waves them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I got this.  Gonna put the meat on the grill while the rest of this cooks in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s out the door before they can protest further, leaving them both standing awkwardly in his kitchen staring at each other.  They wander after him eventually, prodding Jack about what he’s doing, trying to open the grill when he’s not looking and getting their hands batted away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s food is the best thing Genji has eaten in a long time.  They sit together on the back deck, Genji and Jesse praising his cooking and then teasing him for holding out on them.  The pool is still covered, even though it’s plenty warm enough for swimming— Jack promises to test the water the next day, make sure all the levels are where they need to be so they can use it if they want.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They thank him for the meal, and Jesse insists on loading the dishwasher, giving Genji a look that probably means he should help clean up but that Genji chooses to ignore.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they go downstairs, and Jesse fucks Genji ragged, until they are both sweating and gasping for air.  They’re noisy, and deliberately so, though neither of them calls attention to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only takes about fifteen minutes, but neither of them complain.  They talk about Jack, and how satisfying it would be to tease him. Get him in bed with both of them and fuck him until he breaks in all the best ways.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they fuck again, and fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting Jack cook for them had been an excellent decision, because he takes it as tacit permission to feed them whenever he likes, which turns out to be always.  Genji wakes up to a message from Jesse on his phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack made breakfast for me &lt;3.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>There is a picture from earlier that morning of a plate, piled high with pancakes and sausage and a little mound of strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, Genji finds a matching plate waiting, pancakes still warm; either Jack had reheated his food, or made it fresh for him.  There is a green post-it note next to the plate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you, if you’re hungry.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack isn’t in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like a deliberate evasion, considering that they usually hang out there and talk when Genji first wakes up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Jack!” Genji calls across the house, already shoving a strawberry in his mouth as he pours far too much syrup over his pancakes.  He gets a response that is more a gruff noise of acknowledgement than an actual word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast is just as delicious as dinner had been the previous night, and Genji makes sure to loudly tell Jack so, even if he’s still hiding in the living room.  He finally ventures into the kitchen to tell Genji that the pool is good to go, and Genji follows him afterwards, pleading and prodding until Jack finally agrees to swim with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Genji a bit to find his swimsuit buried in the bottom of a trash bag they still haven’t gotten around to unpacking.  It’s tiny, and black, and tight; Genji is smirking at the idea of teasing Jack, until he steps out onto the deck and swears under his breath.  He’d thought this would be a good chance to flirt. To be seductive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s made a terrible mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji had not given much thought to the fact that Jack would also be mostly naked, but he has no regrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack is already in the pool, backstroking his way across the length of it in nothing but a pair of blue and white board shorts that are riding up on his thighs.  He’s soaking wet, muscles shifting as he moves from one side of the pool to the other. Jack cuts easily through the water, Genji following him with his eyes, lips parted and brows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jack reaches the end of the pool he pauses, treading water effortlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water’s fine,” he says, smiling.  “Been awhile since I bothered with it.  Feels good, though.” Then glances up to find Genji staring, open mouthed and hungry.  His cheeks flush, all the more obvious with his complexion, surrounded by the unnatural blue of the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment Jack takes a breath and disappears under the water, and Genji swears again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse doesn’t manage to convince Jack to get in the pool with them again that evening, insisting he needs to man the grill if they want to eat anytime soon, so Genji and Jesse swim while he flips burgers and roasts skewers full of vegetables.  He very pointedly doesn’t look at Genji when he sits on the side of the pool and stretches. When he presses close to Jesse in the water for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he lounges in one of the deck chairs with a pair of sunglasses on, half hard and staring at Jack while he cooks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eat outside, Jesse and Genji’s hair still dripping, Jack’s oversized towels thrown over their shoulders.  Jesse and Jack talk about the parts they need for Jack’s bike, and how long it might take for them to come in at the shop.  There are popsicles in the freezer, and Genji helps himself to one after Jack assures him it’s fine, it’s so hot outside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew you’d be swimming sometime, I got them for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is bright, artificially cherry.  Cold, and sweet, and perfect. Genji waits until Jack is watching, and presses it deep into his mouth, maintaining eye contact as he takes it almost all the way into his throat.  Jack stares as he holds it there, red juice dripping from the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Jack coughs and looks away, and Genji grins, pulling it out with an exaggerated pop.  Jack hands him a napkin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse poorly stifles a laugh, Jack walks over to the grill to scrub the grates, and Genji lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s too good to be true, just like Jesse said, but somehow this is Genji’s life now.  Jack makes him breakfast that ends up being lunch, because Genji cannot get out of bed before eleven no matter how hard he tries.  He swims in the afternoons; by himself, usually, but sometimes Jack joins him in the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he joins Jack on the couch, and they watch shitty reality television about remodeling houses.  Genji gets to hear Jack’s opinions on what the best wood is for flooring, and how to texture walls, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, don’t tear that out, that’s LOAD BEARING.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are they DOING, Jesus Christ.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the next week Genji is sitting next Jack every day in one Jesse’s old t-shirts, bitching around a mouthful of cheddar popcorn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe they’re not doing a backsplash, what a fucking nightmare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the evenings Jack and Jesse disappear into the garage after dinner, and the pile of rusty metal they both claim is a motorcycle starts taking a more recognizable shape under their hands.  Genji gets bored just thinking about engines let alone watching them work, so he usually fucks off to play video games, but he’s glad they’re having fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it starts getting late he and Jesse go downstairs and take turns fucking each other, shamelessly loud, hoping Jack can hear them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji eats amazing food and has amazing sex and watches bad television with good company while Jesse is at work.  Jack was a stranger, but he is less of one all the time.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is singing again, whether or not they are in earshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all the things they learn about Jack over the next few weeks, one thing is clear; Jack is agonizingly, brutally single.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no boyfriend, no partner, no interested party.  No ex-husband waiting to swoop back in— Jesse had tiptoed around the subject trying to find out, but Genji finally just came out and asked.  He talks with a few of his former co-workers and keeps in touch with old friends from the military, but other than a handful of people Genji has never seen, most of Jack’s social interaction comes from the clerks at the home improvement store.  The ancient man who owns the plant nursery Jack likes, the lesbians he buys his produce from at the farmer’s market on the weekends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More and more, Genji gets the feeling that Jack rented his basement to them not out of any financial need, but because he was profoundly lonely.  There’s no reason for him to be single; Jack is gorgeous, and built like a wet dream. He’s sweet, and thoughtful, and willing to bend over backwards to help someone even if he barely knows them.  He’s awkward at first, but once he gets comfortable enough to unwind, he’s got a dry sense of humor that’s sharp enough to cut. Genji isn’t going to fret over </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack isn’t seeing anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s just going to be grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be pushy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jesse tells him, over and over.  He isn’t obnoxious about things, and Jack doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable, but Jesse worries anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It worked on you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse has to give him that one, but Jack ain’t him, not by a long shot.  Jack is gun-shy, and easily flustered, and doesn’t have a clue what to do with Genji’s endless flirting besides smile and pretend he’s joking.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji is never, ever joking when it comes to getting dicked down, but Jack hasn’t learned that yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it ends up being Jesse who takes the first real swing at him, a couple of months later when they have settled in earnest.  He and Genji are going out for dinner. Nothing fancy, but they used to go out every payday, and it’s a tradition he finds himself loathe to continue breaking.  They couldn’t afford to eat out more than once a week back then, and it always felt like a luxury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, mostly, Jesse just wants carnitas, and it’s too much of a pain in the ass to bother with making them himself.  He tells Jack before he leaves for work, because it seems shitty to wait until he gets home and there is already food ready on the table.  Jack is leaned against the counter, sipping coffee while he waits for his toast to pop up. His hair is messy, sticking up in the back. He’s still in his pajamas, rumpled and drowsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is cute as fuck in the mornings, all mumbly and mixing up words.  Genji is the exact same way, half asleep until he’s had a few cups of coffee, and sometimes it’s hard to remember that he can’t just lean in and kiss Jack on the temple like he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So me and Genji are going out to eat tonight.  Wanted to let you know before you started figuring out dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack blinks a few times, then nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  Yeah, I’ll… yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t look disappointed, exactly, but there is still something in his expression that Jesse doesn’t like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to join us.  Food’s real good. You like carnitas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I—”  Jack nods, then stops, and shakes his head.  “No, I mean. I do, but I’m not gonna third wheel your date night.  You guys haven’t been out the whole time you’ve been here. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse finishes his coffee, setting the mug in the sink and leaning against the counter opposite Jack.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be intruding.  C’mon, you’re always making dinner, let us feed you for a change!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack waves his hands, then busies himself with the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no no.  I am not gonna crash your night out!  Take your husband to dinner-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ain’t married,” Jesse interrupts with a laugh.  “Come eat with us, Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve fooled me,” Jack insists, mugs clanking as he situates them on the metal rack.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse crosses the room to stand next to Jack instead, hip propped on the counter, bent down so Jack can see him in his periphery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jesse says, waiting for Jack to look up.  When he does Jesse holds his gaze, eyes as earnest as he can make them.  “You know we like having you around right? It ain’t no trial spending time with you.  We’d rather you be there than not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack grunts, cheeks pink as he finishes loading the dishes, looking everywhere but at Jesse.  It’s clear that’s all the response he’s going to get, so Jesse lays a palm on Jack’s forearm, and squeezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just think about it, alright?  Won’t feel right without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse drags his hand up Jack’s arm, giving his shoulder a squeeze before letting go and heading off to work.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack isn’t home later that evening when they’re ready to go eat, and Jesse knows it’s on purpose, but he doesn’t push him on it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asks again the next week, though, and the week after that.  Jesse and Genji go out for curry, then barbecue, then pasta. Sushi, then tortas, both of them doing their best to coax Jack into coming along.  He comes up with excuses— places he has to go, things he has to do around the house.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When are you gonna stop trying to drag me out on your dates, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack asks one evening, something close to desperation edging into his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you come with us, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji replies with a grin, and Jack shakes his head and disappears upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week when they ask, Jack shakes his head again.  Jesse can tell Genji is getting ready to lay into him with his sad puppy eyes when Jack raises both palms in the air dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No can do.  I’ve got a date tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji and Jesse both stop dead, looking at one another with grief-stricken expressions that would have been impossible to miss, if only Jack hadn’t been staring awkwardly at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>DATE?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji asks, and Jack scowls, moving down the hall towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a date.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>capable of getting a date.  I know it’s hard to believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounds hurt more than anything else, and Genji shoots Jesse a frantic look, like he is supposed to fix things somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww Jack, we didn’t mean it like that!  We’re real happy for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji glares at him, mouth open with his lip curled back from his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji hisses quietly, shoving at Jesse’s chest.  “Jesse!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse shoves him back, shrugging with his palms up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jesse whispers, then follows Jack into the kitchen and leans against the door frame.  “So uh… where’d you meet this guy? Y’all going out to eat, or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack rifles through the vegetables in the produce drawer, even though Jesse knows damn well he doesn’t need anything out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Met him on a dating app,” Jack mumbles.  “Not too sure where we’re going to ah… meet up.”  Genji is standing next to Jesse with his arms crossed, brows drawn in obvious annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What app?” Genji asks skeptically, and Jesse reaches out to smack his forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hush,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says, then turns back to Jack with a forced smile.  “That’s great, Jack. We need to make ourselves scarce, you let us know, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji makes a face that is downright venomous, looking at Jesse with disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack mumbles something else unintelligible, clearly not up for talking about it.  There’s a tightness in Jesse’s chest, and he pushes past it, a smile still locked in place through sheer force of will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have fun, alright?  We’ll see you… when we see you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to grab Genji by the arm and haul him physically out the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you?” Genji spits as soon as they’re out of earshot, gesturing at the house.  “We can’t let him go on a date!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can, and we will.  He’s made it pretty clear he don’t wanna go out with us over the past few weeks.  Jack’s a grown ass man, and he can go have dinner with whoever he likes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t think we’re serious!  If you’d just let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then we could have been fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks ago.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse doesn’t like telling Genji that he’s right, because he will lord it over him for months, if not longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t wanna freak him out!  He’s so goddamn shy about everything, I figured you’d spook him.  I didn’t think he’d go try and hookup with someone on a fucking dating app!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dating app,” Genji sneers as they climb into Jesse’s car.  “Hundred bucks says he found some twink on Grindr to fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse smiles, and it’s not wide, but it is genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry he left you for another twink, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji smacks his shoulder again, then crosses his arms with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>twink, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your fault.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is his fault, but there’s nothing to be done now, so Jesse cranks the car and heads downtown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Food won’t fix it, but it’ll make him feel better, and afterwards he can get Genji an apology drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they get home they head through the yard entrance, wary of disturbing Jack in case he has company.  The thought is bitter, and Jesse’s face twists into something sour, but there are no strange cars outside.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sign of anything amiss, until they get inside and hear music playing from the living room— it’s “I See A Darkness”,  Johnny Cash’s melancholy voice drifting down the stairs. Genji rolls his eyes, then shoves his face into his hands and scrubs at it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates Johnny Cash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” he says, then shakes himself all over.  “Why are you both like this? Fuck, okay. It’s fine, it’s… what time is it?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse taps at his phone; it’s not even half past eight.  He hisses through his teeth, looking up at the ceiling where they can hear Jack moving around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awful early to be home from a date, ain’t it?  Even if it was just a booty call.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji makes a disgusted face, not at the thought of booty calls in general, but the fact that it was someone other than him getting laid.  After a few moments the song goes quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Then “Hurt”</span> <span>starts up, and Jesse and Genji share a worried look, both of them moving in unison up the stairs. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack?  Hey, you home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a pointless question, but it feels rude to just barge in unannounced.  They get a grunt in response and find Jack in the living room, about a dozen empty beer bottles scattered across the coffee table, another one pressed to his lips as he takes a long, slow drink.  He’s wearing a polo shirt Jesse has never seen before, a little rumpled and worse for wear, and a pair of dark jeans.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Morrison date ensemble, no doubt about it, but here he is at eight-fifteen listening to sad country music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Genji says, earning him a significant look from Jesse that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut the fuck up, Genji </span>
  </em>
  <span>more loudly than any words he could muster.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse forces a half-smile, eyes squinted like they hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.  So uh… you’re home early, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack finishes off the beer in his hand, wiping the back of his knuckles over his mouth afterwards and sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  I… yeah.  You want a beer?  Help yourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last bit is louder than the first, Jack’s hospitality trying to overshadow everything else as usual.  There’s a half-empty case of lukewarm Guiness sitting on the floor beside the couch. Genji sits down on one side of Jack, Jesse on the other, both of them closer than strictly necessary.  It is something they’ve grown used to over the past weeks, the past months. Jack beside them on the couch, relaxing when he forgets himself. Smiling more often than he used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not smiling, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get stood up?” Genji asks.  Jesse cringes, ready to ask him to please stop talking, but Jack just shakes his head.  He tries to take a drink out of his empty beer, then frowns at it and reaches for another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he was there, it just… awkward, like always.  I’m not great at small talk, or socializing, or… any of that dating bullshit.  Went to a bar, bought him a couple of drinks. He was nice enough, but he ended up fucking off with someone else a little while later.”  Jack laughs, humorless and derisive. “Not that I blame him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twists the cap off the beer in his hand and takes a generous swig.  Jesse is trying to put together the right words to reassure Jack that anyone would be lucky to have him, but Genji beats him to the punch, plucking the beer out of Jack’s hand and taking a drink himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then he was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>moron,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji says, waving Jack’s beer in the air.  He already had several margaritas, and even if Jesse hadn’t watched him drink them, it would be obvious in his tone.  In his </span>
  <em>
    <span>volume.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumbass</span>
  </em>
  <span> with bad eyes and bad taste.  Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen yourself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack?”  Genji lays a hand on his knee, meeting his eyes with startling intensity.  “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you can cook like a motherfucker, and you are so fucking sweet?  If someone is going to let you buy them drinks and then ditch you without giving you a real chance, they don’t deserve you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack flushes hot and pulls his leg away, only to find Jesse’s hand on his opposite knee instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are amazing, Jack.  I’d be lyin’ if I said we were really all that happy about you going out with some random guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack frowns, like he’s genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji groans, leaning into Jack’s side, his head lolling onto Jack’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jack,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whines, all shameless petulance.  “We’ve been flirting with you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>You are NOT that oblivious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack opens another beer and takes a drink of it, like he doesn’t know what else to do.  Then he sighs, and waves it at both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean anything by it.  You just seem like the flirty type!  And you’re married!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>married,” Jesse and Genji say in unison, but Jack just scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean!  You’re-” Jack waves both hands at them, circling them wildly in the air, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“together, </span>
  </em>
  <span>together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>together, </span>
  </em>
  <span>together with you, too,” Jesse says earnestly, Genji nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be together, together with you for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack looks from Jesse to Genji and back again, then drags a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack says, indicating himself with another wide, exaggerated hand gesture.  “I’m— I’m an old man, and I’m—” Jack points to his face with his beer, as though he’s about to mention his scars, but then he hesitates.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse knows why.  Genji is scarred too— they’re not nearly as pronounced, but they are obvious, and unmistakable.  Jack can’t call out his own shortcomings without dragging Genji down with him, and he seems to realize his mistake, and fluster even further.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m old, and I’m… I’m boring!  I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>garden, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for christ’s sake!  If you really want to have a threesome, there are far better choices than your creepy landlord who gets a senior citizen discount at the butcher shop.  You guys are young, and gorgeous, you could have anybody you wanted!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we just wanted a threesome we wouldn’t be having this conversation with you,” Jesse says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been trying to take you out on a date for weeks, Jack, what the fuck,” Genji adds, indignant.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe at first Genji just wanted to fuck, but he’s spent a long time getting to know Jack and he’s more than a little enamoured with him now.  Not that Jesse isn’t, but Genji has always been more reticent showing real affection to people, and Jack is already well past the point of being someone Genji can sleep with and forget about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack deflates a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk,” Jack says finally, then indicates all the empty beers on the coffee table.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk.  Even if… even if you wanted… something like that, with me, now’s not the time to have this conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s more than a little wary disbelief in his voice, and Jesse knows that Jack expects them to sober up and forget all about this conversation.  Genji opens his mouth to protest, but Jesse touches Jack’s face. Coaxes it up, until he’s looking Jesse in the eyes, cheeks pink and eyes glassy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not drunk, and Genji is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk, and we have both wanted you for a long time, now.  We can wait as long as you like, but it ain’t gonna change how we feel about things.”  He leans in and brings their mouths together.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s delicate.  Tentative. Jack’s lips are warm and soft and he tastes like cheap vanilla chapstick and beer.  He’s dazed when Jesse pulls back, blinking slowly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come downstairs and watch TV with us, yeah?  Genji’s been binging some cooking show. We can talk about this tomorrow.  I ain’t gonna forget, but I don’t want you wallowing around up here alone, neither.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nods a little helplessly, and Jesse runs his fingers through Jack’s hair, ready to pick up the rest of his beer and take their little party into the basement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, hey,” Genji says, reaching out and touching Jack’s face, turning it back towards him.  “Come here, first. That’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses Jack, too.  Less gently than Jesse had, less patiently.  It is deep, and demanding, and a little bit filthy.  Arousal pulses through Jesse as he watches them, Jack making a noise that’s dangerously close to a whine.  Still, Genji is a goddamn gentleman when he wants to be and he pulls away after a few seconds, flushed and hungry but behaving himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down in the basement, a half-dozen beers later, Jack is between them on the couch watching Netflix and listening to Genji yell about types of sugar and underbaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse cocks his head to the side all of a sudden and squints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you had to be sixty-five to get a senior discount at the butcher shop.  You ain’t fucking sixty-five.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack doesn’t look at him, staring deliberately at the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I’m old enough,”</span> <span>Jack says, and Jesse grins wide.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Genji are gonna get along just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wake up tangled together in stages— Jesse first, leaned against one arm of the couch with Jack between his knees, Genji curled up on top of Jack like an oversized cat.  They are all still dressed, and fuck, passing out in his jeans had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistake.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He needs to piss, and his mouth tastes foul, but he’s never been able to dislodge Genji without feeling bad about it and the urge to stay as still as possible is even more overpowering with Jack there as well.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse doesn’t think either one of them was drunk enough the previous night to have forgotten what happened, but he’s prepared to rehash it all if necessary.  He’s definitely not going to tiptoe around anymore now that he knows all that was keeping Jack from taking them up on all their propositions was some misplaced self-loathing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Jack shifting against him not long after, stretching and blinking himself awake.  The first thing he does is wrap his arms tighter around Genji, smiling softly as he runs his fingers through Genji’s messy hair.  Jack presses his face into the tangle of green and black; Jesse can’t tell if he’s kissing him, or just breathing him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he looks up at Jesse, smiling shyly, embarrassed at being caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jack says.  If he’s worried about showing Genji affection while Jesse is watching, he doesn’t show it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely remembers, which makes things so much easier for Jesse, who reaches down to scratch his fingers through Jack’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are taking you on a date tonight, Mr. Morrison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack hides his face in Genji’s shoulder, but Jesse can still hear him when he mumbles out, “...alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji stays asleep long enough that they both have to extricate themselves to shower their respective hangovers off.  They’re in the kitchen getting breakfast ready when Jesse hears him coming up the stairs, rubbing at one eye with his fist, wearing Jesse’s favorite red flannel shirt.  Jesse has a brief surge of uncertainty, wondering if Genji had been too tipsy to remember everything that happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes to Jack first, throwing his arms around Jack’s neck and lifting up on his toes to kiss him, and Jesse doesn’t have to wonder any more.  Jack’s eyes go wide, then flutter closed; he misses the counter three times before he manages to set his coffee mug down on it. His hands hover in the air for a moment, then settle hesitantly on Genji’s waist, and he lets out a sigh that Jesse can feel all the way down in his bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji pulls back, reaching up with one hand to pet through Jack’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have been doing this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks </span>
  </em>
  <span>already,” he says with huff, then turns around to kiss Jesse, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack makes Genji’s coffee, too much sugar and milk, and passes it to him wordlessly where he’s perched on the counter.  Jesse worried it would be awkward, but it is easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It will only get easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take Jack out for dinner that night at a nearby Mexican grocery store with a little restaurant tucked into one corner.  Jack and Jesse eat tortas stuffed to bursting with al pastor, while Genji gets a bowl of menudo, and steals half of Jesse’s food anyway.  It tastes amazing, even if Jesse can already see Jack mentally running down how to make it himself instead of just enjoying the meal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go home with thirty pounds of assorted meats and various ingredients, Jack looking far too pleased as he piles it all in the fridge and freezer.  Genji showers again, a lengthy affair, leaving Jesse and Jack in the living room talking about whether it’s too hot to go for a ride on Jack’s bike. It’s running now, big and powerful when Jesse mounts it, purring between his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji emerges almost an hour later smelling like citrus with soft skin and bright eyes, hair still damp when he straddles Jack on the couch in nothing but a pair of briefs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Jack says, laying his palms on Genji’s thighs, rubbing them up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Genji replies, petting through Jack’s hair with one hand, sliding his other palm over his chest.  “I am sober, and I am clean, and I really, really want you to fuck me, if that is alright with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse watches Jack squeeze Genji’s thighs harder, body shifting almost imperceptibly, like he’s fighting the urge to rock up into him.  He glances over at Jesse, an unspoken question obvious on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waitin’ on you, sunshine,” Jesse says, laying a palm on the back of his neck and rubbing his thumb in slow circles.  “Say the word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack grinds his hips forward, and Genji’s breath hitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been listening to you two fuck down there for weeks.  It’s been driving me fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack hisses, hands sliding higher until he’s grabbing Genji’s ass.  “Do you know how loud you are? I can hear you </span>
  <em>
    <span>upstairs.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji and Jesse both grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the idea,” Genji says, palms splayed on Jack’s chest.  “Come on, fuck me, Jack.” Genji tilts his head to the side, and bites his lip.  “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you asked so nice,” Jack replies, the confidence in his words belied by the pink in his cheeks and the way he can’t quite meet their eyes as he gets to his feet, hefting Genji with ease and heading towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji says, clinging to his shoulders as Jack carries him up the stairs towards his bedroom.  Jesse follows behind them, and if he stares at Jack’s ass, well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s allowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m strong!  I carry you around all the time,” Jesse complains, and Genji makes a blissful noise into Jack’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.  Now there are two of you, and I don’t have to walk anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse rolls his eyes and laughs, even if there is a quiet bit of anxiety twisting in him.  It’s stupid— he knows Jack well enough now to be certain his worrying is for nothing, but it’s there all the same, impossible to quell entirely even after all these years with Genji by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve been in Jack’s bedroom once or twice, but never for more than a few seconds to grab something for him.  Now Genji is laid out on his bed, Jack kneeling over him with a pleased sort of anticipation on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you wanna do this?” Jack asks, tugging his shirt off over his head.  He’s already kicked off his jeans, leaving them piled on the floor. Jesse shrugs, taking off his own clothes with a little more reticence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack has seen him shirtless, that part is no big deal.  Jesse’s muscled enough and hairy enough that he never really worries about his scars.  He pulls his shirt off and tosses it, jeans following suit as he shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However you like,” Jesse says, steeling himself and sliding his boxers off as well.  He’s wet already, damp between his thighs— Genji mostly naked in bed tends to do that to him, even if he’s nervous, too.  “I ain’t particular. Genji wants you to fuck him, and I’d be lyin’ if I said I haven’t spent a lotta time thinkin’ bout it, too.  Can fuck you if you like, but I’ll need to run downstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His strap-on harness is down there, along with the half-dozen or so dildos that fit into it.  Genji has a wide variety of tastes, ranging from demure to downright inhuman.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jesse’s going to fuck Jack, he’s going to do it right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji is watching Jack carefully now, waiting to see what he says, what he does.  He doesn’t look worried; Jack is a good person, and he’s far too chill of a guy to be a jerk about something like this, but they’ve had bad experiences before and Genji is protective when it comes to Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack looks Jesse up and down, the surprise brief, then washed away to leave something soft behind when he realizes Jesse is nervous, and why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over here,” he says, reaching out towards Jesse with his fingers splayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Jesse is in range Jack pulls him onto the bed, kissing over his jaw to nuzzle beneath Jesse’s ear.  He slides a palm between Jesse’s thighs, hand slotted into the space there without touching him where he really wants.  Jesse clutches at his arm, leaning into Jack’s space so he can take some of his weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you here?” Jack asks, and Jesse nods frantically, shuddering as Jack palms his cunt.  “Can I put my fingers in you?” Jesse nods again, whining when Jack does exactly that, humming appreciatively.  “You’re gorgeous,” Jack murmurs, grinding the heel of his hand over Jesse’s clit, twisting his fingers inside him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji is smiling easily now, watching Jesse rock against Jack, letting out a shaky breath and struggling to find words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was gonna let Genji,” he says eloquently, and Jack grins against his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let Genji what?  Go first?” Jack asks, easing him down on the bed next to Genji, who is shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Genji says, running his hands lazily over Jack’s arm, Jack’s shoulder, Jack’s thigh.  “Keep going. I want to watch you fuck him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of Jesse thinks he should argue— Genji is greedy sometimes, selfish when he doesn’t mean to be, but Jesse loves him more than anything.  He wants to give him everything he can, wants to put him first. Jack’s in great shape physically, but everyone with a dick has a refractory period, and Jesse is a lot more patient than Genji.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dildos don’t have them, after all, and Jesse has him spoiled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Jack is sliding down on the bed to bury his face between Jesse’s thighs, eating his cunt with a skill that is downright dizzying, and any thoughts of protesting vanish without a trace.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji breathes, watching them with black eyes, palming his cock as though he’s ready to come at the sight.  “Fuck,” he says, and then he’s kissing Jesse like he can’t help himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack licks into Jesse’s cunt with unabashed eagerness, arms sliding under his thighs, then circling around them to hold him in place.  Genji eats him out all the time, but there is something to be said for the novelty of someone new— the scrape of Jack’s stubble, the calluses on his hands.  His bright blue eyes, dilated and dazed, looking up at Jesse where he’s latched onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack palms Genji through his briefs with his free hand, rubbing it in rough circles.  Jesse only notices because of the noise Genji makes into their kiss, glancing over to find him wrestling off his briefs.  Then Jack wraps his fingers around Genji, stroking him in a lazy rhythm as he hums contentedly against Jesse’s clit, the two of them whimpering into one another’s mouths.  Jack slips his fingers into Jesse again, working him gently, like he is trying to stretch Jesse open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only a few minutes before Jesse comes hard enough that his ears ring, but Jack either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t care.  He keeps going, eating Jesse through another climax, and then another, until he is shaking all over and trying to twist away.  Jack has mercy on him eventually, but only to mouth his way up Jesse’s body and kiss him hard, the taste of his cunt thick and heady on Jack’s tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I fuck you now, gorgeous?” Jack asks.  Jesse is sweat-soaked and shivering, already a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse nods his head, and kisses him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says, and Jack smiles, taking a moment to kiss Genji breathless before pulling away from them both to rifle through the drawer in his nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he stands up to kick off his boxers, and Genji and Jesse both swear in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jesse hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Morrison’s dick is a goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>weapon.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s flushed red at the tip, intimidatingly long, and thick enough that Jesse’s thighs flex of their own volition.  He doubts his fingers would close around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows Genji’s wouldn’t.  His mouth waters, and Genji makes a sound that Jesse is sure is unintentional; an animal, high pitched whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack looks flustered, climbing back onto the bed and fumbling with the strip of condoms and lubricant in his hand instead of meeting their eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack what the fuck, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji says.  “I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you haven’t fucked me with that thing yet.” Jack smiles a little, rolling a condom down over himself.  It’s slick, lubricated already, but that doesn’t really matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse is so wet they’ll have to change the sheets when they’re done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he mutters, making sure the condom is snug around the base of his shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not,” Genji says, reaching out to take Jack’s cock in his hand and give it a stroke.  Jack’s eyes fall closed, breathing picking up as Genji works him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jack says meekly, and Genji laughs, releasing him with obvious reluctance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can wait my turn,” he says, grabbing one of Jesse’s knees and tugging it wide.  “I’m patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji slips two fingers into Jesse’s cunt, then withdraws them, toying with his clit and kissing up his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse is watching Jack watch them, moving closer until he is settled between Jesse’s legs.  He rubs his palm up the inside of Jesse’s thigh, cock fisted in his other hand. Genji stops playing with Jesse and pulls his hand away; when Jack runs his fingers up Jesse’s slit, Jesse shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack kisses Genji again.  Kisses Jesse again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes are locked on Jesse’s face as he slides into him with agonizing slowness.  Jesse breathes, and breathes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>grabbing at Jack everywhere he can reach.  There is a lot of Jack to cling to; Jesse’s nails scrape down his biceps, and the back of his neck.  Jesse swears, and it sounds ragged, even to his own ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Jack asks.  Jesse’s mouth hangs open, and his eyes are clenched shut.  He nods fast and hard, hair falling into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tease,” Jesse pleads, and Jack huffs a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack fucks like a freight train, faster and harder until it feels like surely he’ll reach his peak and slow, but he never does.  Jesse loses track of how many times he comes, shaking and sobbing Jack’s name. He accepts Genji’s messy open mouthed kisses with as much grace as he can manage, which is none at all.  They pant into each other, Genji rocking his hips against Jesse’s side, Jesse clutching at his hair just to hold him close.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s breathless and making guttural sounds as Jack throws him around— Jesse on his hands and knees, or with them pressed to the mattress over his shoulders as Jack bends him in half.  Genji fingers himself as he watches Jack utterly destroy Jesse, fisting the sheets and sliding across the blankets and eventually just twitching weakly as Jack rails into him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stops once, grinding lazily into Jesse for a moment as he glances over to Genji, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t make yourself come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genji breathes, no trace of teasing.  There is no smirking sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is only awe.  They’d been talking for weeks about blowing Jack’s mind.  About overwhelming him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t been prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jesse is only capable of mewling, thighs quaking where Jack is holding them in place, he finally slows.  Eases him down against the bed, and nuzzles into his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need a break, sweetheart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse makes a noise that isn’t a word, but must be answer enough, because Jack pulls out with one more lingering kiss.  It’s so full of affection it almost hurts. Jack brushes his hair back from his eyes, and kisses his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse lays wrecked on the bed beside them and watches Jack put Genji on his back, bring their mouths together, and fuck him brainless.  It’s nothing new for Genji as far as how big Jack is— one of his toys is dramatic to say the least, but the way Jack moves is staggering, even after fucking Jesse for what felt like hours.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji moans and scratches and bites and Jack takes it all with soft smiles and indulgent kisses, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there you go, gorgeous, just like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes, and Jack fucks him through the oversensitivity and into another orgasm, but still doesn’t finish himself.  He just lays Genji gently down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch your breath, beautiful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and reaches out to run his fingers up Jesse’s thigh and into the wet heat of his cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ready for round two? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse parts his thighs and nods his head and whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Jack is finished with them, they are both absolutely useless.  They will be feeling Jack for days, bruised and sore in ways Jesse has never been.  There are hickeys up and down his throat— Genji’s, mostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasant ache he feels between his thighs is all Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re laying on either side of Jack in bed, heads pillowed on his chest.  Genji is smiling, looking almost drugged as he stretches, fingers still tracing idly over Jack’s scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you fucked up, Jack,” Genji says, grin sliding even wider.  “You’re going to have to chase us out of this house with a goddamn water hose if you want us to leave, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack hums, petting through Jesse’s hair, pressing a kiss to Genji’s temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just stay,” he says, and Jesse smiles into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we could just stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music is just loud enough to be grating, the lights erratic, the smell of sweat and booze mingling together until it is almost nauseating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s far from his favorite place to be— Gabriel doesn’t dance, and only drinks socially, but bars are tragically the easiest places to go if he wants to get laid.  Some nights are easier than others, and he doesn’t always have the patience it takes to end up in bed with someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or even in a bathroom stall.  Gabriel isn’t necessarily particular as long as he isn’t the one kneeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, he’s lucked out.  There are a pair of pretty boys sitting next to him at the bar, smiling and laughing and letting him buy them drinks.  Jesse and Genji are obviously together, but they’re the opposite of offended when Gabriel hits on Genji at the bar, Jesse returning from the bathroom a few minutes later and smiling wide.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji’s wearing thick black eyeliner and combat boots and too much jewelry.  His nails are painted black and green to match his hair. His jeans are deliberately shredded, and he looks like someone Gabriel would buy ecstasy from in an alley somewhere, but he’s pretty as fuck and has an amazing body.  Gabriel could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>toss him around, and the thought is undeniably mouthwatering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He probably couldn’t toss Jesse around; he’s tall and broad and at least as muscled as Gabriel, if not moreso.  Gabriel’s age, probably, where Genji seems a few years younger. He looks a little out of place in the club in his cowboy hat and boots and just… the ugliest belt buckle Gabriel has ever seen on a real person.  It’s obvious Genji dragged him there to dance and drink; he’s not doing too bad a job of either one, but it’s clearly him indulging his partner as opposed to something he would do on his own. Jesse’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>shape </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he’s got a nice smile and an even better ass and the accent is doing it for Gabriel even if he wouldn’t admit that out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long time since he had a threesome— it’s usually too much work, or only one of the two parties involved is actually Gabriel’s type, but either one of these boys would look stunning with his dick in their mouth and Gabriel is downright giddy at the prospect.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re easy to flirt with, both of them quick to laugh at his jokes and clearly interested.  Genji is leaning into his space, an arm wrapped around one of Gabriel’s own, feet tangled together where they’re propped on the barstool.  Jesse’s got his teeth dug into his bottom lip, and his thumb looped into his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel is just about to ask them if they want to head back to his place for another drink when someone walks up from the crowd, smirking at the three of them with an expression that lands somewhere between fondness and amusement.  If Gabriel thought Jesse looked out of place, it’s nothing compared to this guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s older— a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>older, in his fifties at least.  He’s built; he makes Jesse and Gabriel look like they aren’t even trying, which is a feat in and of itself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s hot, even in a Hawaiian shirt that smells overwhelmingly like he’s been grilling outside.  Gabriel’s a little mad about it. The man crosses his arms, one eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you boys aren’t ready, I can wait in the truck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his voice Jesse and Genji light up, jumping to their feet and throwing themselves at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Genji purrs, leaping into his arms without hesitation.  Jack catches him easily, giving his ass a familiar squeeze, his smile going wider.  Jesse presses a kiss to Jack’s jaw like it’s the easiest thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sweetheart,” he says, kissing Genji softly.  “You ready to go?” He glances at Gabriel, then grins again.  “I really can wait a minute, if you want. Or come back later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse and Genji look over their shoulder at Gabriel like they’d forgotten he was even there.  Genji makes a dismissive noise, and Gabriel’s face twists into a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wanna go home,” Genji says, nosing into Jack’s throat.  “You said you wanted to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack reaches up and lays a palm over Genji’s mouth, cheeks flushed bright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember what I said.  Jesse?” Jack asks, looking at him and then Gabriel, brows raised in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse walks back over to Gabriel and pats at his pockets, pulling out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlock this for me, darlin’,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel obeys without thinking, still unsure what the fuck is happening right now.  Jesse taps at his phone for a moment, firing off a text message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.  Text me, yeah?  We can continue this conversation some other time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse hands his phone back with a wink and kisses Gabriel on the cheek, then they all turn and go, leaving him there with a stupidly high bar tab and three half-empty drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gabriel says to no one in particular, and finishes them all with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just got turned down for an old fuck wearing socks with sandals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel pays his tab and goes home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me nice things!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>